Pokemon: The New Heros
by KyoyaXSandra
Summary: Two trainers, Sabrina and Splash, set out on their Pokemon Journey aiming for the Unova League, but when they run into Team Plasma and new friends who are also fighting Team Plasma, they'll discover that they're meant for much more than competing in the Unova League.
1. Chapter 1

Sabrina walked through Aspertia City, heading over to her friend's house. She wore black sweats, a blue-green t-shirt with a red jacket, and a white backpack. She had blue eyes and short brown hair. Today they were both starting their Pokemon journeys today and Sabrina couldn't wait. Professor Juniper said that Bianca was bringing some rare Pokemon for them. Sabrina couldn't wait to see which one's they had to choose from. She felt a little nervous at meeting Bianca but she was really excited to get her first Pokemon.

Finally Sabrina saw her friend standing outside her house. Her friend wore a purple sweat shirt with jeans. She had brown eyes and long brown hair. Sabrina smiled and picked up her pace until she was running toward her friend. "Splash!" she called. Her friend turned and smiled when she heard her name.

"Sabrina! You ready?" Splash asked as Sabrina halted in front of her.

"You bet! Let's go! Bianca is supposed to meet us in front of the Pokemon Center," Sabrina explained. The two girls dashed off side-by-side toward the Pokemon Center. When the building came in sight they also saw a girl wearing big green hat. They knew that that girl was Bianca.

When Bianca saw them she got up and smiled at them. "Hi! I'm assuming you're Sabrina and Splash?"

"Yep! I'm Sabrina and that's Splash," Sabrina answered.

"It's so nice to finally meet you!" Bianca said cheerfully. "More so since I get to give you each your first Pokemon and Pokedex." She pulled out two Poke-balls. "I hope you like them." She held out a Poke-ball to each girl. Sabrina and Splash took the Poke-balls and let their new Pokemon out. Splash smiled happily seeing that her first Pokemon was an Eevee. Splash knelt down and pet Eevee on the head. Eevee let out a cry of delight. Sabrina smiled as a Pikachu came out of her Poke-ball.

"Awesome! I got a Pikachu!" Sabrina exclaimed as Pikachu leaped onto her shoulder.

"Professor Juniper wanted to give you two different Pokemon than the usual three she has people choose from. So she called Professor Oak and had him send over those two Pokemon," Bianca explained.

"We'll have to call them both and thank them later," Splash said. Sabrina nodded her agreement.

"Now, I'll give you a tour of the Pokemon Center and how to catch Pokemon," Bianca said. "Come on!" Bianca dashed into the Pokemon Center with both the girls and their Pokemon hot on her tail.

**Hey, guys. I thought it might be fun to write a story about some friends who travel around on their own Pokemon journey and save the world in the process so I decided to make this story. The starters are going to be able to be caught. The other starters from the other regions might come in later too. It depends on how things work out.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sabrina walked out of Aspertia City with Splash right behind her. Bianca had showed them around the Pokemon Center and how to catch wild Pokemon. She had also given them each five Poke-balls to start them off. Sabrina was so excited to be finally starting her journey. She couldn't wait to meet all different kinds of Pokemon. She hoped she could find a wild Oshawott. She loved Oshawotts just as much as she loved Pikachus. She also wanted to find some more rare Pokemon to the Unova region maybe, like Riolu or a Charmander.

"Come on! Let's go!" Sabrina exclaimed dashing off, letting her excitement get the better of her. She could hear Splash hot on her tail. They made it to the next town quickly without any trouble. They were soon on to the next route.

"What Pokemon do you want to catch?" Splash asked.

"I was thinking an Oshawott, Riolu and maybe find a Charmander somewhere," Sabrina replied. "How about you?"

"I'm not sure. There are so many Pokemon that it's hard to choose your team," Splash explained.

"I know exactly what you mean," Sabrina said. "Plus, there are so many rare Pokemon that I would love to find, and that includes Charmander and Oshawott."

"I know that Riolu live on a ranch not far from here," Splash told her. "Plus there are other rare Pokemon there too, that you don't normally see in the Unova Region."

"I guess that tells us where we're stopping first," Sabrina decided. "You know where the ranch is?"

"Yeah. Follow me," Splash replied, taking the lead. Sabrina followed her until they stopped in front of a white house with a barn right beside it.

"You sure it's ok to catch Pokemon here?" Sabrina asked.

"Of course. They let trainers look for Pokemon here all the time. I don't know why they'd stop now," Splash assured her.

Sabrina nodded and began looking around the ranch but the only Pokemon she spotted were Mareep. "Are you sure Riolu live here? I don't see any," she asked.

"They do live here, but they're very rare to find," Splash answered. "We just have to keep looking. We're bound to find one eventually."

Sabrina and Splash walked around the ranch for awhile, keeping an eye out for a Riolu. They finally spotted one up in a tree staring at the sky.

"What are waiting for? Go catch it!" Splash encouraged. Sabrina nodded and calmly approached the tree. Riolu spotted her and leaped down, gazing fiercely at her.

Sabrina took a deep breath and sent out her Pikachu. "Pikachu, use Thundershock!" Sabrina ordered. The attack hit Riolu but Riolu quickly recovered and dashed forward, hitting Pikachu.

"That was Quick Attack!" Splash said.

"Come on, Pikachu! You can do this!" Sabrina encouraged. Pikachu got up.

"Pikachu!" he cried.

"Great! Now use Thundershock once more!" Sabrina commanded. Pikachu attacked again and Riolu fell to the ground. Sabrina then pulled out a Poke-ball. "Go Poke-ball!" The Poke-ball hit Riolu and trapped it inside the Poke-ball, turning the button on the ball red. It wiggled for awhile and Sabrina stood watching it, every muscle tense. Pikachu stood the same way. _Come on!_

The button suddenly turned white. Sabrina relaxed and smiled. "I caught a Riolu...I caught a Riolu!" Sabrina exclaimed happily. She picked up the Poke-ball and gazed at it. Pikachu leaped happily up onto her shoulder. "Look, Pikachu! We got a new friend!"

"Pika-Pikachu!" Pikachu cried.

"Awesome job Sabrina! You caught your first Pokemon," Splash congratulated.

Sabrina smiled and stared at the Poke-ball. _Welcome to the family, Riolu._

**Ok guys, I'm going to explain a little bit. Everything's not going to be exactly how it is in the game. I'm not to best at remembering and I'm not going to go play my game just to find out how everything looks.**

**Thanks guys. Please R&R. The more reviews I get, hopefully, the faster this story will go.**


End file.
